1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arm sling and more particularly to a new and improved tubular arm sling.
2. Description of Prior Art and Objects
Arm slings have been provided heretofore such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,088,927 issued to D. Roy on Aug. 3, 1937, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,172 issued to L. Benton Williams on Feb. 25, 1986 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,133 issued to Graham Douglas Ritts on Aug. 29, 2000. These slings are sometimes referred to as “open top-closed elbow” slings which can be difficult to install and somewhat dangerous as a patient's arm inadvertently can fall out of the prior art sling.
Other prior art slings such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,266,688 issued to J. C. Kassner on May 21, 1918, U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,470 issued to James Johnson on Oct. 25, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,323 issued to E. M. Horn on Aug. 21, 1926; U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,936 B1 issued to Olarewaju J. Oladipo on Jul. 22, 2003; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 235,928 include fold over members that do not secure the elbow and allow the arm to inadvertently slip out of the sling.
The following additional U.S. Patents are cited to demonstrate other various medical appliances:
U.S. Pat. No.:PatenteeIssuedDes. 222,898Eleanor MorrisJan. 25, 19726,099,489Herzberg, et alAug. 8, 20006,592,539B1Einarsson, et alJul. 15, 20036,730,052B2James C. Y. ChowMay 4, 20046,923,778B1Pay-Zen ChengAug. 2, 2005
The present invention contemplates a new and novel tubular arm sling which includes an open ended arm support sleeve of pliable material having a front end which gradually rearwardly increases in breadth from a front opening of predetermined breadth to a rear end portion having a rear end opening of a greater predetermined breadth, an intermediate elbow receiving tubular portion between the front and rear ends of a still greater breadth, and a sleeve supporting neck strap.
The open ended tube includes opposing substantially identical pliable fabric side wall panels each having upper and lower borders spanned by front and rear edges which define the front and rear openings. Each of the lower borders includes a front lower border portion which is longer than the upper border and rearwardly diverges away from the upper border and a rearward lower border portion, which is upwardly rearwardly inclined relative to, and is substantially short than, the front lower forward border portion. The tube includes an elbow receiving pocket for receiving the elbow and inhibiting the inadvertent removal of the elbow.
One aspect of the invention includes the method of making the arm sling support tube with a one-piece sheet of pliable fabric which is folded over on itself and coupling the terminal ends together to form the front portion of the sleeve and also securing the lower rear edge portions together to form an elbow receiving pocket.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent of those of ordinary skill and the art as the description thereof proceeds: